


The Weird Corner, SuperBats

by DontAskWhy



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fingerfucking, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mermaid!Bruce, Merman!Bruce, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Just a little place to put my weird ideas that pop into my head! Some are great while others are Meh. They're not exactly for a full meal if you what I mean, which is why I putting all of these babies in a corner. Also, they're just strange stories poping in my head that I'm not sure about but I'd like to see how it goes. I hope you enjoy all the same though!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Batman's Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got weirdly inspired from a Muppet's episode for this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as good so please skip this chapter... I'm still thinking about tearing all this cГ@p down. But we'll see.

Eleven months earlier… 

"You're not afraid of me?"

"I'm suspicious, there's a difference." The Batman stared the Alien down like he could take him, and Clark almost believed that.

"I'm not a threat to Earth."

"That remains to be seen."

"You shouldn't judge me just because-"

"You're an alien? Listen, Superman. 86.23% of Aliens that come to Earth mean us harm in one form or another while the rest do outlandish things to myself and/or to others. I have been burned, stabbed, beaten to a pulp, broken apart, and sent to my death bed more times than I can count because of extraterrestrial life. And your entrance doesn't exactly help your case. So before you give me a speech about 'judging someone just because they're different;' one: I'm suspicious of everyone, not just aliens. And two: I have yet to meet an alien that didn't want to kill me or do something weird to me. To quote the good book of Earth, _He who is without sin, cast the first stone._ So, if you really want me to even remotely trust you, words are cheap, actions speak louder. _Prove_ me wrong." And with the flick of his cape, the Dark Knight vanished into the night, leaving a lost for verbs, nouns, and advantages Superman.

Eight months earlier… 

"You… put Doomsday to sleep?"

"I've been working on a nonlethal way of taking you down, if I ever needed to."

"Of course you have. So, I've proven nothing to you? You still want me locked up?"

"No. I'm… seeing that you do want to help. Whether it's a trick or not, we'll see."

"Yet, you have a plan to take me down?"

"I have a plan for 93.59% of every non and meta heroes on this planet down. Again, not just you."

That, for some reason, snuck a chuckle from Clark, "You're one paranoid bat, Bat."

"You're now just getting that?" Batman smirked.

Now… 

"Murr du-du." A weird monotone voice spoke.

"Murr du-du." A weird, low pitch, monotone voice also spoke.

A train like whistle went off twice from hot steam coming out of a pink hole on the top of a strange head.

Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern watched the pink furry arrow head like things pop out of the many holes one, or a few, at a time like a game of 'Whack a Mole,' "Murr du-du."

"Just once, I'd like to meet a normal-ish alien." Hal commented. Like the other two, his head jerked to each creature popping up to either say that odd sentence or blow steam from their pointy heads.

"Murr du-du."

"Murr du-du."

*whooo-whooo*

Superman stared at Hal, "You know me."

Without taking his eyes off the things, Hal answers, "I rest my case."

"Murr du-du."

"Well, I'm sure these guys can help us with finding the deposits we need."

"Murr du-du."

*whooo-whooo*

"Highly doubtful, Kal."

"Still parinod as ever I see, Batman. These little beings could be highly hel-ach!" Superman chocked a little as his red cape was ripped off his back. "Hey! Give that back! That's my cape!"

Kal chased after each creature that somehow all had the same red cape now, "Murr du-du."

He manages to grab one by the head, "Got ya!" He tries to pull it out when the thing drags his arm with it into the hole! Kal attempts to pull it out only to be horrified at the creature with his arm pop out another hole three feet away from him. "Ah! My arm! My- my watch!"

The creature looks at his wrist, "Quarter after six." It states, releasing the arm and allowing the appendage to snap back to Superman with some numbness.

"13.77%_ Aliens doing outlandish stuff to Earthlings." Batman deadpans.

"B!"

"You only prove me right."

"Wh-how!?"

Batman looks away from the pink moles to stare at Clark straight in the eyes, "Flying 69 with elastic probing. Need I say more."

Kal's cheeks burn up and he eyes everything else, "Oh, um,- that! Yeah, well- You liked it!"

"Oh, fucking Hell! I didn't need to know _that_ , Spooky! Ugh! Now that image's burned into my brain for all time!"

"Murr du-du!"


	2. Sea Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Earth 31 where everyone's a pirate. Enjoy :)

The captain of the vessel, the Rising League, straightens out his blue uniform while overlooking the vast ocean, the waves peeking up, rolling with the winds, then going back under. Kal El closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the sea breaze, feeling the strong salt air fill his nostrils. He smiled, "They'll be a storm soon."

"Yes, Captain Kal." His first mate came up behind him.

"Thankfully, we'll be long gone from here before it hits. Tell the men to be on guard though, I don't want any overboards like last time, Diana."

"Of course-"

"Ship on the horizon! Off the port bow!" Barry shouted high in the Crow's Nest. The Alpha ran to the spot, then pulled out his spyglass and roams his sight around. He spots the ship right as Barry names it, "It's the Flying Fox!"

There was a collective gasp amongst the crew before they began arming the cannons. Squinting harder, Kal sees fearful black sails mounted on the towers of the ebony haul, and then the ominous bat with a face for a skull and two blades crosses eachother, but- "It's upside down." He whispered first, then shouted loud enough for all aboard to hear, "It's a distress signal!" Snapping his spectacle, he races to the rudder and steers it straight to the endangered barge.

~~~

It takes longer than expected but the ship is still afloat so he believes he's made it. Kal quickly orders his men to help anyone on board, which the crew aboard looked practical on death's door. Barry, Diana, Hal, and a few others, check the wounded with care. Robin Redblade, wearing a red cape and yellow vest, staggers over to the Captain, Kal catches him as the boy falls into him, "Easy son, we're here to help."

"The… the Captain. Below deck, help him." And goes limp, but still draws breath.

"Diana, help Redblade! I'm going under!" Kal hands the kid over and runs to the hold. Down stairs, he whips out his sword at the sight before him. The Captain of the Flying Fox, wearing a horned mask, held his blade, shaken but strong, even as blood drips from his scalp and arm, defending himself against a creature of boney armor over pale skin, overall a monster that of the deepest part of the ocean's nightmares come to life. Red blood covers the creature from the top to the bottom, the fight even between them.

"Captain Leatherwing!" Kal doesn't hesitant. He leaps over the flailing tentacles and makes it to the Omega's side. Now known to the demon that had its eyes only on Leatherwing before; its many, horribly placed, eyes. "What is this?" He called out over the beast's vial screaming.

"What it _is_ , I'm not sure. What it _wants_ , me." Leatherwing dodges another round of slicing appendages towards them, swinging their swords in turn. The horror of a living thing's mouth ripped open on both sides of its body, making a razor opening big enough to swallow both sailors painfully whole. "When it lunges after us, jump with me to the right." Kal frowns but nods.

It charged, Leatherwing tosses some sort of dust into enough of the monster's eyes. Kal wastes no time leaping out of its way, with stellar reflexes and strength, takes Leatherwing by the waist with him, sending them both to the wooden floor. The fiend rams head first into the cabin wall, faltering from the bash. Kal looks to Leatherwing, who takes out a small iron ball, strikes it against the small steel on his belt, making the sparks light a short fuse. He throws it hard, directly at a pile of gunpowder. Kal understands almost too quickly and covers his own body over Leatherwing. The creature behind them regains its senses but it's too late. A large explosion sets off, blowing the demon to pieces, along with the port side of the haul. Water rushes in at an alarming rate, already clawing for the Captains to bring them down to Davy Jones's locker. Kal looks to the man underneath him, "Leatherwing?" He sees a small tear in the mask, revealing a closed eye and flowy black hair. And a smell… But the water rapidly pools around them, it's weight and pull already taking hold. Kal doesn't have a choice in his mind, he lifts the Omega into his arms and flies. Hovering over the caps and up to the stairs where their way is blocked by debris. Using his laser vision, he cuts his way through. After the last of the wood has fallen enough, the Alpha flies over it and lands on the stairs where he runs up, ship's empty deck, and leaps to his vessel, holding the Captain of the sinking Flying Fox close to his chest. "Get us out of here, now!" The anchor lifted as soon as the Captains were spotted, they flea the ship's range, watching the proud girl be consumed by the hungry blue. A sad sight for anyone who called the Flying Fox home.

"Captain, the crew are being treated by our doctor as we speak and I have men stationed to watch them." His first mate informs him.

"Good, have the doctor come to my quarters as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Kal adjusts his hold on the Omega, leaving to the back of his ship.

~~~

Kal thanks the doc and lets him attend to the others, shutting his door and letting a sigh escape him. Turning around to gaze at the Captain without a ship, only his knickers remained as the rest of the surprisingly gorgeous Omega laid on his bed with bandages on his head, arms, and torso. A chuckled came out of the Alpha, remembering the betting pool going on what Leatherwing looked like. Strolling casually up to his occupied bed, he sits at its edge and caresses that handsome cheek. "Captain."

The one addressed snatches his hand back and shoots up, "Forgive me! I-"

"No apology necessary. It's understandable." Leatherwing groans as he sits up.

The Alpha hunches over him to assist the injuried man, "You're… in heat." He observed with a twitch of his nose.

"Yes. And the thought did occur to me that the monster was after me because of that. I went into the sea to fetch one of my crew who fell over when suddenly that thing leaped onto my ship and went straight after me like the devil himself. It attacked anyone that got in its way. Did_ it kill anyone?"

"Everyone we found is hurt, but alive."

"Thank God for that." Leatherwing sighed in relief.

"Leatherwing, I-"

"Bruce."

"Pardon?"

"My name, it's Bruce. Since you were so eager to take my mask off."

"I'm sorry about that, but your head was cut open and I wasn't about to save a corpse." Smirking to his guest, "My doctor holds his oaf to the fullest, neither he nor I will reveal your identity."

"...Thank you, Captain."

"Kal, please. And besides, if we revealed your face to the others, everyone on the ship would lose."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing." Kal hid a smile from the pirate.

Bruce did his best to adjust in his position, "So, are we your prisoners now?"

"No. On this ship, we hold the distressed signal to its entirety, you'll be nothing more than passengers onboard. As long as you and your crew behave themselves."

"They will. Pirates or no, we are a disciplined lot. Not your typical band of murderers and thieves."

"I agree. The stories of the Flying Fox and the both famous and infamous Pirate, Captain Leatherwing, makes me both hate_ and respect you." Kal finished as he sat beside the bed, stretching himself over the Omega Captain.

"I take it, Kal, you're beginning to realize that my heats are far more… potent than the- average~" Bruce stuttered as the Alpha Captain bent over him to teeth at his glads. Leatherwing clawed at Kal El's skull, wanting to bring that pleasurable sensation more into himself.

"You're coming… to the same… conclusion… are you?" Kal said between bites. The Alpha's hands hovered over the Omega's sides wanting to feel that scarred skin for his own. "Permission to come aboard, _Captain_?"

"Permission granted, _**Captain**_!" Bruce growled, shoving his lips on the Alpha's with such force, Kal rumbled in thrill.

~~~

"Captain El." The Omega knocked on the quarter's door, waiting to be allowed entry.

Instead, she was shocked to see her Captain with nothing but a sheet around his waist, "Yes, Diana, what is it?"

"I… um…" a small peek inside, and she spots who she assumed to be Leatherwing, face down on the bed, sound asleep, in much the same condition. Kal narrows the opening of the door and stands straighter with his head tilted up, "I just came to inform you, we're entering Gotham territory. I already had the peace flag put up and we should reach their ports within the hour."

"Good, return to your post then."

"Aye, sir." She nods, gives a look, then leaves.

Kal puffs out his chest before closing the door, "She disproves?" A mumble came from the bed.

"She disproves of everything." Kal strolled over to Bruce leaning over to kiss his main.

"Hm. She's probably right. You're part of a colony of order, while I'm a terror of the seven seas. Besides, I doubt your law would allow me to live after all I've done."

"That's true." The Alpha's hand snaked around his Omega's shoulders, possessively.

Bruce flips himself over to lean on his good elbow and stare into the other Captain's eyes, "Once the high leaves I won't matter to you." Grasps Kal's chin and kisses him sweetly, "That's fine, alright? If we meet again, it will most likely be at the tips of our blades." The Captain of the Rising League hums before kissing his lover more passionately.

~Four Months Later…~

"It's… the Flying Fox, Captain!" Barry shouted from the Crow's Nest.

"He's got a new ship, already?" Diana questioned.

"Or made a deal with a Sea Witch."

"I don't believe in such legends."

"I do, First Mate." He said solemnly.

"Captain… they're signalling to us… they wish us to board- in peace."

Kal let the air out of his expanding lungs, "Prepare to board."

~~~  
"Lord Leatherwing is waiting for you in his cabin. And only you, sir."

"Thank you, Alfredo." The beta oldman almost bows to a confused Kal, letting the Alpha pass.

A brief look over his shoulder to a fight ready Diana, he goes between the stairs and knocks on the wood, "Enter." When El does, he's once again stunned by the sight before him on the Flying Fox: Leatherwing, clothed minus his cowl, at his desk, rubbing his slightly large, round stomach, "I believe we need to talk, Captain." Bruce smiled sadly.

~Two Weeks Later…~

"You fornicated with that filth!"

"Overseer, it happened while Leatherwing was in heat. You're aware of how powerful my runts are, correct? Leatherwing's heats work the same. He activated my runt and I intensified his heat. It falls under our leniency law that-"

"Don't remind me, Captain!"

"Any pirate that sires or carries any Alpha, Omega, or Beta under the United Colony's protection during a heat or runt driven mating, is here by absolved of all past crimes and be given a low rank citizenship along with the pirate's pack. As long as the Alpha, Omega, or Beta and the pirate are willing."

"And are you? Is he? I've encountered this situation a hundred times, Captain. Either Leatherwing will agree then stab us in the backs later, or if he's too prideful, will decline the offer by spitting in my face!" The Overseer flops in his seat and rubs his temple. "Kal El, his type only know death and suffering."

"You've heard of his stories?"

"Hhha. I have."

"Then you know he's different. No matter what, you have no choice but to give him a chance."

"Yes, but you're our finest Officer, Kal El, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't Overseer, you'll see." Kal clicks his boots, bows and turns to leave. "Oh, one more thing, Overseer."

"Yes?"

"His entire crew _is_ his pack." Kal quickly escaped the colourful curses thrown at him.

~Seven Months Later…~

Bruce rocks his child in his arms, kissing his little sleeping Alpha's head, "Morning, love." Kal kisses his mate's forehead followed by a cherished caress before heading outside.

Bruce hums, looking out the window that showcases the open sea, "Alfredo, will you allow that I leave our quarters, now?"

"Not for two rubbed red cents, sir." Alfredo pours more tea for Bruce.

Meanwhile, on deck, Diana continues to argue with Redblade, "Enough! Will you two get along, already? You're worse than cats and dogs." Kal pacified them, rolling his eyes but beams while overlooking the sea again.


	3. Fish to Eat, Fish to Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid Bruce! What's not to love?... Well maybe the thing infecting Bruce

Superman was making a pass around the states when he spots a group of fishermen and Atlantians with their king just on shore. He lands and looks between them, "What's going on, here?"

One of the fishermen, a scrawny, white haired, old man smacked his lips as he begun speaking, "We were sailing along the sweat spot when we found that boy floating around like my Aunt Pauline after one of her 'book' parties, we turned him over and could see what that boy had for his supper, so we threw him in a sack and rag-tagged him to the Doc. I tell you what, that boy's got his cards in a campfire with that doc."

Superman stared at the man for a while until one of the other's translated, "We saw a fish man was floating around unmoving. We got him on deck and saw he was infected with a flesh eating parasite along the south coast, we're worried it's contagious. We've already sent the fish man to the doctor."

"I've set up a quarantine around the area, already. We'll be working with the land dwellers to cure whatever and whoever's been infected, but it'll be difficult." Arthur informed.

"Like a mole playing hoo-ha in a lake of ink." The oldman sniffed.

"Right… where's the infected merman?"

"Down low on water hill, Superman."

Kal turns to the others with a polite look, "He's in the basement of the hospital. Center of town by the watermill, you can't miss it"

"Understood, thank you." Superman smiled as he flew up to follow the directions.

Once he reaches the hospital, he walks in, informs the doctors of what he wishes and knows then they show him down. When they reach a large room, he sees a merman leaning over his pool's edge, breathing heavily as the doctors and veterinarians mixed PraziPond Plus with ProForm and were sprinkling it in his water. Kal got up closely and saw a hideously large gash on the side of the shiny ebony fin and chest. He could see the organs without his x-ray vision, it was so bad. Clark hovers over to the man and examines it's blood, "Are you in pain?"

"I'll manage." The merman winced, "I've had worse."

Kal considered the fish before him, "What's your name?"

"Bruce."

"Bruce, I'm sure the hospital has painkillers that could help you."

"No, I need my mind clear. As soon as I get out I'll-"

"If, uh Bruce," a veterinarian speaks up, "you're anything like the fish we've treated before, you'll be here a month if not more."

Bruce glared at the animal doctor with venom, she backed away slowly from the glowing eyes when the human doctor got between them, "Nothing to be done about it. Now, are you going to take some painkillers or do I have to get a large mallet to put you under?" Bruce growled at the human, stared at him for a while, with neither backing down, before Bruce nods reluctantly, "Teh, just as bad as Old Man Jinkens." The doc remarked, scribbling something on his clipboard before walking off.

Kal looks to the merman with amused pity, "It won't be too bad."

"It'll be terrible, but I won't endanger any of my people's lives. I'll remain."

"You say that as if you can walk right out of here."

"You say that like I can't."

"I'd like to see you can." Superman smiled.

"...You mock me." The merman shuts down.

"On the contrary, I believe you. I just wish to see for myself."

"Ah, I see. Well, I won't be showing my secrets to you."

"Good, that'll give us more to talk about later."

The merman glimpsed at Superman with a raised eyebrow, "You don't plan on visiting me, do you?"

"Yes. I want to check on you and the progress of the cleansing pools. Make sure everything remains alright."

"Hmm." Bruce sinks into his treated water, glaring at Superman's reflection.

Day Seven…

"Hey, I can't see what you had for lunch!" Superman cheered only to freeze at his words, "Oh, that's what the fisherman meant before."

"Old man Jinkens? I hear he's a 'hoot.'"

"Yup, he's something." Clark stares at the chunky flesh pulsing in the merman's body. "So, is the pain any less from before?"

"Yeah, much better. And it's nice not to hold in my entrails with my bare hands."

"Certainly sounds like a plus to me." Clark sits on a chair backwards, folding his arms over the support. "The ponds you were rescued from are coming along the same, everything in there should be ready to go within a few weeks."

"That's good."

"So~," Bruce stops to look at Superman who… 'is he blushing?' "What's your favorite food?"

Day 15…

Clark staggers in only to turn back around and hide himself behind the door, "-I says to the youngster, I says 'Boy, you don't whip into gear I'll whip your rear!' And that youngster has a weasel's nerve to say 'I'd like to see ya try!' So, I took that feller by the hair, dragged him out back, broke off the skinniest switch I could find. That's the trick, see. The skinnier the switch the more snap-!" The old man slaps his hands together for emphasises, "-ye get. Well, after that, that boy never tore apart my fishing nets again. That's the problem with youths today, no discipline. They all thinkin they can do whatever they want and get anything they want without getting the wooden spoon."

Bruce hummed with agreement while leaning over his pool, "Yeah, I'm noticing that in the merfolk's youth as well. They need to be show manners the hard way."

""Spare the rod, spoil the child," that's what we say on land. Or at least back in my day." Old Man Jinkens sucks in air in his mouth and spits in a bucket nearby. "Yes, sir, back in my day they'd get bloody rears for behaving like a bunch of wild boars off to the scraps. No respect. Whether legs or fins, they're all nothing but trouble. You though, you get it, Sunny-Jim."

A nurse comes up to them, "Yes, and I believe now the patient is getting tired, Jinkens."

"Yeah, yeah, I know when I'm not wanted." The scrawny old man struggled up, batting away the doctors who tried to assist him. He points to the merman, "Scaly, don't ever change."

"I don't plan to." Bruce smirked.

"Good man." Inhaling, he walks out while holding his back.

Superman peeks his head out and sneaks in the room, "I see you two have become fast friends."

"I always understood the elderly more than those my own age. I suppose it comes with being raised by one. You though, you seem to take the coward's approach."

"Oh, you saw me." Superman chuckled with embarrassment. "I only have so much time and well, let's just say he can talk your ear off."

"So I've noticed. But when you do have the time, you should listen. He has some wild and interesting stories to tell."

"I'm sure. I'm also sure you got some yourself."

"Would I?"

"Like what you said earlier, about being raised."

"Oh, Alfred… Alfred. He must be worried sick about me."

"If you'll like, I can get Arthur to find him and send him a message for you?"

"That… would be nice. Thank you, Kal El."

"No problem, and as I said before, just Kal is fine."

"Hm."

"You're looking much better, it's almost sealed up." Kal gazed at the black coating swarming around the now almost closed flesh. "It won't be long until you'll be swimming with your fishy friends."

"I don't have friends."

"Huh?" Clark looks up with almost worry at the merman.

Bruce scoffs, "Don't look at me like that. It's by choice. I have a busy life, Kal El, I can't have ties to people that I could unintentionally hurt just by being away from them."

"But, I'm sure any real friend would understand."

"But a _real friend_ wouldn't burden their friends." Bruce lays his head on his forearms in thought.

"But it wouldn't be a burden. Friendships are a two way street. That's what they're for, to listen and help each other, no matter what. And, of course, have fun with each other, that's important too." Superman smirked.

"... To be honest, I think I forgot how to have fun."

"And that's why everyone needs friends!" Kal declared jumping up. "Doctor! Do you have any board or card games?"

Day twenty-nine…

Kal walks in with a kick in his step but the slows to a sullen merman, "Will he be alright?"

"We're running a few tests, but we're unsure if he will be. We'll keep him on twenty-four hour watch to see if anything changes. I'll keep you informed, if you like?"

Bruce nods his head sadly, "Thank you, doc."

"Of course." And leaves them be.

Superman hovers to Bruce, "What happened?"

The man in the tube of water sighs, "Old Man Jinkens was lifting heavy bags of bait into his truck, then he… just collapsed."

"I'm sorry. I know the doctors are doing everything they can for him."

"They are… you know, he was telling earlier that he usually sails out at sea alone. If that had happened out there-"

"Hey, he's going to be fine. I know it." Superman comforted.

"I hope so."

"I hear that they should let you out tomorrow. Would you like to see him before you leave?"

"I'd… I'd like that._ Did you hear from Alfred yet?"

"I did. He was… I think he was happy? That you were safe and sound. And he'll be waiting for you at home when you leave."

"Good old Alfred." Bruce smiled sadly.

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends?"

"I don't. Alfred's… he's like my father I suppose."

"And Jinkens?"

"..."

"We'll see him first thing tomorrow, k?" Bruce nods to Kal, not minding as a hand laid itself on his.

Day Thirty… 

"The tissue has grown over quite nicely. I'm not sure if the scarring will remain permanent or not, but I'd say you're about ready to be discharged." The doc smiled, writing something in his notes.

"And I won't infect anyone else?"

"No, you're all set on that."

"Good." Bruce began lifting himself from the waters with his arms carrying his entire eight foot body.

"Whow, hey! I can help with that!" Superman shutter, carefully lifting the merman with ease, "Mr. Impatient." Kal chuckled, already bringing the merman outside. Everyone of the nurses, doctors, and veterinarians that passed by them waved their latest healthy patient farewell.

They got just to the hallway when Kal froze to an old man shouting, "Who put me in here!?! Who put-" then spots the two and close in on them, "Just a minute there, big red!"

"Jinkens! You're alright!" Bruce asks with relief, taking into account that Jinkens was in a hospital gown and tubes and IV's being dragged from his arms.

"Course I'm alright! I'm as fit as an ox in heat! And I see you're up and about. Didn't know you was leaving. Nobody tells me nothing these days." Eyeing Superman notably, the Man of Steel never thought he'd feel like a school boy in trouble while in uniform.

"Sor- sorry, sir."

"I~ suppose that's alright, sunny. You're here now, and with Scaly in tip top shape! Good ta see ya ready to take on a kragen, boy."

"You know me. Will I see you on the waters soon?"

"I smell clear waters for the next day or two, and my knees are as fit as a fiddle so no storms will be riding up anytime soon. I'll see you on the lady's legs, Scaly." The old man tips his head then shouts to the doctors scattering around, "Now, one of you dissecters tell me who the Hell put me in here!?" And goes off on his hunt for blood, with the IV's being yanked to follow.

"After all the languages I've learned on Earth, I don't think I'll ever understand his."

"I could teach you, if you're willing." Bruce beams at Superman, earning rosey cheeks to chuckle at, "I'm glad he's alright. But I'll have to keep an eye on him while sailing. Keep him company."

"And I could keep you both company?"

"How else can I teach you?" Bruce smirked.

"I take it that me and him are your friends now?" Superman gave an equal smirk.

"No."

"You watch over Jinkens, him and I show you how to have fun. Sounds like a friendship to me."

"Shut up." Superman chuckled as he flew them out the door and up into the skies, where Bruce became in awe of what he saw.

Enjoying the clouds and toy sized town he turns to Kal with a twinkle in his eyes, "What about you?"

Clark stares at Bruce, admiring what he saw, "I get to spend more time with you." The light blush coming back. They looked back over the horizon, enjoying the sights of the morning land, and Bruce leaning his head on the Steel shoulder with tenderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just had so much fun writing for Old Man Jinkens that I just couldn't stop! I hope you still enjoyed the chapter!


	4. It Takes Good Hands to Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates match eachother by... Feeling good with each other

Bruce took another glass of champagne as he watched Luthor drone on about the merging of their companies for a special project. And if he tries anything, the last. "-and lastly, I'd like to thank Wayne Enterprises for your generous cooperation!" Bruce stands and waves to the applause granted him. Going up to shake hands with the bald snake, he hisses low, "I'd like to speak with you privately, Brucie." Turning back to the crowd, smiling and waving, Wayne joins in.

When everyone begins mingling amongst themselves, the Omega leads the Alpha into a nearby office and locks the door behind them, "So, you wanted to see me?" Bruce asks, going to sit on the sturdy desk.

"Yes, Bruce. I was wondering if you wanted to see if we were soulmates?" Lex proposed.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" The Omega smirked.

"We're both busy men, and I'm not shy about what I want."

"Really?"

"Oh, come on, Bruice. Imagine what the future could hold with our house combined! And an heir between us! _Who, with the powers that be, is granted with my brains._ " Luthor mumbled the last sentence to himself.

Brucie smiled, "Well, Only one way to find out." And spread his legs.

Lex wasted no time, he got between those thighs and unbuckled the dress pants. He slides his hand past the belt and glided two digits inside Bruce with skill. Bruce closed his eyes and breathed, "How's that?" The Alpha honestly asked.

"Nothing yet." Bruce answered, feeling those fingers scissors him.

A few adjustments, Bruce gave a little groan, "That?"

"Sorry no, just uncomfortable."

"And I'm not harding either." Lex retreated his hand and wiped it on a napkin he stole from the serving tables. "Well, it was worth a try. I'll see you on the floor, then." He smiled, heading for the door.

When he opens it, it reveals a tall, blue bird suit, out of style block glasses, and burning blue eyes, almost literal as he stared straight into Lex. "Mr. Luthor." He growled.

"Ah, if it isn't Kent! Tell me, do you still do naughty things to Superman's statue?" Clark just glared at Luthor. "I thought so. I'll see you later, Brucie, don't want to delay your spotlight." He smiled, went around the unmoving 'Beta' to leave.

The Alpha with sprayed on Beta's scent, slammed the door shut, hearing the Omega sigh behind him, "Jesus, Kent, why don't you give away your real cast in flyers?"

"You- you let him _touch_ you!"

"He asked to find out if we were soulmates." Bruce nonchalantly informed, starting to buckle up.

"You let anyone find out!?" Clark furiously demanded with shaking fists.

"Have you met Brucie?" Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

"Then-" suddenly, Superman was between the Omega's legs, holding those rough hands still. "What if I asked? Would the answer be the same with me?"

"You… want to-"

"Yes." That large hand already sliding down those hard earned abs, "So?" The Alpha leered at the Omega with such hunger.

"I- I-" Bruce gazed into eyes that held something he's never seen in the Man of Steel before, "Only… one way to find out." He said, almost uncertain. "But, if this doesn't-"

"Let's find out first." That hand went down in like Luthor's, digits going in like Luthor's only-

Wayne gasped as he felt a pressure everyone on the planet hopes to feel, "Oh God!" He breaths out, grabbing the Steel arm with clutching claws.

"How's _that_?" Superman grinned in a beastly manner.

Batman was incredibly turned on by the look and what he was doing with his hand, "Holy fuck!" The tips pressing his prostate so hard, he reclined over the desk and moaned loudly.

"I always knew it." Clark ate up Bruce's vulnerable figure laid bare before him, "I always knew you were mine. Too nervous to ask. But seeing Lex here, doing to you what I should have." Kal assaulted the spot, making the Bat wrench up and scream, "You're _mine_." Kissing the Omega's neck as he ripped Bruce's pants open.

* * *

One of Lex's eyebrows shot up as he watched Bruce limp to the stage with the awkward reporter practically carrying the Omega up. The other eyebrow joined the one on top when he noticed the towel wrapped around Bruce's hips to his ankles and the buttons attached to the wrong holes on his shirt. Ringing a cough through the room to get everyone's attention, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I have some wonderful news to tell all of you!"


End file.
